Veneer
by RabElle
Summary: Everything is not as it seems. An alternate universe where Nanoha, Yunno, Hayate, Fate and Alicia are bound by "gifts." Potentially NanoFate. R & R to keep this going.


Author's note: Hey readers. First time author here. Random idea. Tell me what you think. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own MLGN.

xxOxx

_"In all aspects of life, we take on a part and an appearance to seem to be what we wish to be-and thus the world is merely composed of actors." _

_― François de La Rochefoucauld_

xxOxx

White. White walls. White sheets. White curtains. It was Nanoha Takamachi's favorite color-perfect, clean, and antiseptic. It was also indicative of the impeccable services she received at the hospital-nothing bit the best for the daughter of Kyoya Takamachi, one of the most politically influential men of Japan.

Nanoha sighed as she gazed at the world beyond her window.

"Nanoha chan. How are you today? Is your head feeling better?" asked Yunno Scrya, as he entered with a bouquet of roses and a vase, so that the roses could be placed beside Nanoha. He was the heir and co-president of Scrya Technologies Incorporated. Yunno was known for his long blond hair, his stylish eyeglasses, affability, and intellect. His father's company was also thriving.

"Nyahaha. I am feeling all right. Sorry about making you worry and come all the way here Yunno-kun. You really did not have to," said Nanoha, the youngest of the Takamachi family. In addition to her family's status, she was known for her beauty and kindness.

"Nanoha, nothing gives me more pleasure than being here and seeing you well," said Yunno as he smiled affectionately and looked into Nanoha's eyes.

"Thank you, Yuuno," said Nanoha returning his smile.

"Oh ho ho ho. We really should let you youngins' take your time, " teased Hayate as she entered with Momoko Takamachi, Nanoha's mother, who came to see her daughter. The Yagamis were much more politically influential than the Takamachi's; however, the family has always remained shrouded in mystery. All of the Yagamis were quite elusive, coming and going as they please.

"Yagami san, Takamachi san, it is good to see you," said Yunno as he finished setting the flowers and walked over to Momoko and Hayate.

"Chrono Harlaown, the young man who saved Nanoha has just underwent surgery and will occupy the bed across from Nanoha's," Momoko informed everyone as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I will make sure to thank him when he arrives," said Yuuno.

"I shall too mother. Oh, poor boy. I wish I was the one who sustained most of the injuries from the accident. Chrono-kun was trying to save me," said Nanoha, her voice trembling with regret.

"Nanoha it was not your fault. I am glad that he saved you. I would have been devastated if anything happened to you," said Yunno as his eyes began to moisten.

"Yes. Scrya-san would be devastated if Nanoha was injured a month before the wedding. I am so glad that you love her so much," said Momoko as she looked approvingly at Yunno.

"Of course, Takamachi-san, I am honored to spend the rest of my life with her," declared Yunno.

Nanoha saw a glint of mirth in Hayate's eyes as the latter bit her lip contain her laughter.

On the surface, one would see a warm meeting among two affluent youth in love, a teasing friend, and a parent. Upon further scrutiny, one would realize that Nanoha's room was under surveillance 24/7, which meant that true feelings were to be conveyed through other means…

**-REWIND—**

Nanoha sighed as she gazed at the world beyond her window. _She wanted to be free from her curse._

_Why am I still here? All I remember was seeing another one of those "things" again and then deciding to end it all in the middle of a busy traffic intersection…making sure that it would like an accident in case if I was "saved". Damn. (Nanoha)_

"Nanoha chan. How are you today? Is your head feeling better?" asked Yunno Scrya, as he entered with a bouquet of roses and a vase, so that the roses could be placed beside Nanoha. He was the heir and co-president of Scrya Technologies Incorporated. The company was thriving. There were also rumors that the company had powerful political allies that subdued competing companies.

_How would I know? People like us do not die very easily. Sans the window and this place would look like a loony bin—where you would most likely end up. (Yunno)_

"Nyahaha. I am feeling all right. Sorry about making you worry and come all the way here Yunno-kun. You really did not have to," said Nanoha.

_You really did not have to. It really bothers me to see your face the moment I awake. (Nanoha)_

"Nanoha, nothing gives me more pleasure than being here and seeing you well," said Yunno as he smiled pretending to look affectionately into Nanoha's eyes.

_Dear Nanoha, I have to keep up appearances—I could care less about you. (Yunno)_

"Thank you, Yuuno," said Nanoha returning his faked smile.

_Fuck off, Yunno. (Nanoha)_

"Oh ho ho ho. We really should let you youngins take your time, " teased Hayate Yagami as she entered with Momoko Takamachi, Nanoha's mother, who came to see her daughter. The Yagami's were much more politically influential than the Takamachi's; however, the family has always remained shrouded in mystery. All of the Yagami's were quite elusive, coming and going as they please.

_It's been a while, Hayate. Now go away. (Yunno and Nanoha)_

_Now leave, Yunno (Nanoha)_

_Gladly. (Yunno)_

"Yagami san, Takamachi san, it is good to see you," said Yunno as he finished setting the flowers and walked over to Momoko and Hayate.

_Good. Go grovel at my mother and cultivate your fake relationships, ferret face. (Nanoha)_

"Chrono Harlaown, the young man who saved Nanoha has just underwent surgery and will occupy the bed across from Nanoha's," Momoko informed everyone as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I will make sure to thank him when he arrives," said Yuuno.

"I shall too mother. Oh, poor boy. I wish I was the one who sustained most of the injury from the accident. Chrono-kun was trying to save me," said Nanoha, her voice trembling with regret.

_Poor boy, indeed. He should have let me be. (Nanoha)_

"Nanoha it was not your fault. I am glad that he saved you. I would have been devastated if anything happened to you," said Yunno as his eyes began to moisten.

_These tears are not for you. You thief. (Yunno)_

_Oh ho. Excuse my ethereal beauty and the fact that he is straight. (Nanoha)_

"Yes. Scrya-san would be devastated if Nanoha was injured a month before the wedding. I am so glad that you love her so much," said Momoko as she looked approvingly at Yunno.

"Of course, Takamachi-san, I am honored to spend the rest of my life with her," declared Yunno.

_Ick. Eww. Stop it. (Nanoha)_

_Love to but can't. I have to build my "fake" relationships dear Nanoha. (Yunno)_

Nanoha saw a glint of mirth in Hayate's eyes as the latter bit her lip contain her laughter.

Yes, the three could communicate telepathically. They were born with mysterious gifts that intertwined their destinies. Their powers allowed them to communicate with beings between the realm of the living and dead. Yunno had the limited power (and fading) of clairvoyance, which he used to his benefit. Hayate had the power to disturb objects without touching them. Nanoha was particularly powerful and sensitive. She had the power to destroy the "beings." However, while such powers were said to fade with time Nanoha's became stronger—and so did her burden. Past descendants of the Takamachi, Yagami, and Scrya clans have lost their sanity due to the gift, losing touch with reality (which often resulted to confinement in mental health institutions on the basis of schizophrenia). The only way to keep the "gift" at bay was to make a pact and remain close to another "gifted" being. To Nanoha's dismay, Hayate was unavailable and Yunno became interested in using their relationship in preparation for the day he would lose his powers.

**-PRESENT—**

As the tension among the gifted three grew, Chrono was wheeled into the room with his devoted girlfriend, Amy, and his mother, Lindy.

Chrono saw Nanoha and smiled,"I am glad you are okay."

_Go over and thank him, Nanoha. (Yunno)_

_Already on it, ferret face. I, too, have appearances to maintain. (Nanoha)_

Nanoha gingerly rose and walked toward Chrono and his family while being supported by Yunno and Hayate.

"Thank you Chrono kun for saving me."

_Not. You should have just let me be— (Nanoha)_

"Not. You should have just let me be," echoed a beautiful melodious voice.

The mirth in Hayate's eyes were replaced with shock. The private world among the three was infiltrated.

_There are more of us. (Hayate) _

Nanoha immediately felt a jolt of power that matched her own. She also felt a sense of hope. Family scriptures dictated that she would be able to break free from Yunno and rid herself of her gift/curse if she made a pact with someone of equal strength.

Chrono's adopted twin siblings had long flowing blond locks with matching black ribbons tied at the ends. Both twins wore a uniform blouse. With a beige cardigan and a red skirt with knee high black while the other twin wore the same uniform blouse that was less conservatively buttoned without a tie. They arrived arm in arm, appearing rather close.

"Mou, that is just not nice- particularly when Onii-chan saved you." The same or another voice chimed that sounded the same but had much more of a mirthful merry quality to it.

Unfazed, Nanoha feigned a look of ignorance and asked innocently, "Though I do not quite understand what you mean, my name is Nanoha Takamachi. It is a pleasure to meet Chrono-kun's siblings." While both girls radiated the same amount of energy, Nanoha found herself drawn to the more conservative twin. There was something particular about her energy…

The conservative one glanced nonchalantly at Nanoha and the her brother, "Not all damsels in distress are as they seem, Onii san."

_A worthy match indeed (Nanoha)_


End file.
